Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the light emitting device.
Discussion of the Background
Light emitting diodes (LED) have many advantageous characteristics such as low power consumption, long operational life, and high reliability, and are widely used as light emitting elements for light emitting devices such as various illuminating devices or backlight light sources. Small side-view type light emitting devices that use such LEDs such as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-146898 has been known.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-146898A discloses a side-view type light emitting device that includes a semiconductor layer, a p-side electrode an n-side electrode, a p-side wiring layer an n-side wiring layer, and an insulating layer insulating between the wiring layers, in which each wiring layer is exposed from a surface of the insulating layer that is substantially perpendicular to the light extracting surface. With this structure, a small light emitting device which can facilitate mounting to a substrate member can be obtained.